<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mi simpático by eehlce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053178">mi simpático</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce'>eehlce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О Себастьяне, Артёме и том, как провести выходные.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atrem Dzyuba/Sebastian Driussi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mi simpático</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Как говорится, если нет контента, сделай его сам, потому что ну вы видели их вообще? i can't</p><p>Коллажик: https://b.radikal.ru/b40/1811/1c/d2882637c292.png</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы у Себастьяна спросили: каково это — встречаться с Артёмом, он бы ответил:</p><p>— Интересно.</p><p>Они играют в камень-ножницы-бумага на щелчки по носу, они могут сесть в машину и кататься по ночному Питеру, любуясь тем, как горят фонари и вывески, как светятся и отражаются в Неве разводные мосты. Дриусси всё так же будет сидеть позади водительского кресла и мешать Дзюбе вести машину, постоянно обнимая и проводя своими холодными пальцами по его шее.</p><p>
  <i>— Прекрати, это отвлекает.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Так не отвлекайся, — издевательски улыбается Себастьян и подмигивает в зеркало заднего вида, даже не думая останавливаться.</i>
</p><p>Ещё они очень любят целоваться. Из-за разницы в росте Себастьян всегда приподнимается на носочках, чтобы достать до Артёма. Он обнимает его за шею и целует настолько нежно, насколько это вообще возможно, передавая всю инициативу Дзюбе. </p><p>
  <i>— Mi simpático, — говорит Дриусси, когда Артём сминает его губы. </i>
</p><p>Но долго так стоять очень трудно, поэтому аргентинец прыгает на Дзюбу, обвивая его ногами, а тот поддерживает его за спину и прислоняет к стене, продолжая целовать уже в таком положении.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Если бы Артёма спросили: каково это — встречаться с Себастьяном, он бы не раздумывая ответил:<p>— Уютно.</p><p>Дриусси постоянно ходит по квартире в артёмовом свитере, который достаёт ему почти до колен, а рукава и вовсе висят как две макаронины. В таком виде он похож на воробья: такой же нахохлившийся, но маленький и <i>уютный</i>.</p><p>Себастьян всегда очень долго спит. Во сне он постоянно ворочается и в итоге закидывает все свои конечности на Артёма или же раскидывается на кровати «звёздочкой», сбивая одеяло к ногам. Когда он просыпается (заботливо укрытый снова), то первым делом всегда ищет <s>свой</s> свитер Артёма, и уже в таком виде идёт сначала в ванную, а затем на кухню, где Артём уже готовит им двоим завтрак, потому что сам встал рано <s>из-за некоторых</s> от того, что выспался.</p><p>Дриусси любит пить чай с лимоном. Максимально горячий, чтобы обжигал горло, но не кипяток. Артём в шутку называет его за это мазохистом (ибо не понимает как можно пить чай такой температуры, ведь он сам разбавляет его холодной водой), за что Себа (так же в шутку, естественно) кидает в него яблоком из вазы с фруктами.</p><p>
  <i>— Поймал, — говорит Дзюба, когда яблоко оказывается у него в руке. Он откусывает от него часть и улыбается широко-широко.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Дурак, — «дуется» и отвечает Дриусси, но всё-таки не может долго обижаться и потому тоже расплывается в улыбке.</i>
</p><p>В те дни, когда им никуда не надо торопиться, они любят просто лениво лежать на диване и смотреть фильмы. Вопрос «что посмотреть» каждый раз оборачивается маленькой войной. Артём выступает за какую-нибудь незамысловатую комедию, потому что «Себ, тебе серьёзно хочется в выходной день думать над фильмом?». Дриусси хочет смотреть кино не для широкого экрана, потому что «Тём, в твоих комедиях шутки на уровне камеди клаба». В итоге Дзюбе почти всегда приходится отступать, ведь «либо комедия, либо месяц без секса» — это очень серьёзное оружие.<br/>Артём засыпает где-то на середине, кренится на плечо аргентинца, и тот уже хочет выключить телевизор, как вдруг слышит около своего уха: «Эй, я смотрю». Себастьян накрывает спящего Дзюбу одеялом, целует в щёку и пытается встать с кровати, но ему не даёт рука Артёма, прижимающая его к дивану. Поэтому аргентинец перестаёт сопротивляться и в конце концов ложится рядом, также проваливаясь в сон.</p><p>Когда они гуляют по Питеру, Себастьяну к глубочайшему сожалению приходится снимать свой излюбленный свитер и надевать обычную, подходящую по размеру, одежду. Они с Артёмом бесцельно бродят по улицам, попивая кофе из бумажных стаканчиков, но всё же больше грея о них руки. Дриусси сильнее кутается в шарф, а Артём злится на него за то, что недостаточно тепло оделся, и щёлкает его по носу. Тут же Дзюба замечает, что Себастьян, вообще-то, без шапки, и без церемоний надевает на него свою. Аргентинец пытается возмущаться, говорит, что шапка не подходит к его внешнему виду и вообще она велика и лезет на глаза, но замолкает, когда видит, каким строгим взглядом смотрит на него Артём.</p><p>
  <i>— Тут очень красиво, — заворожённо шепчет Дриусси и улыбается ярко-ярко.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты светишься ярче фонаря, — ехидничает Артём и обнимает Себу сзади.</i>
</p><p>А Себа и правда рад. Рад, что встретил Артёма, рад гулять по вечернему Питеру в этой дурацкой шапке. Может, поэтому он сейчас похож на луч света в пасмурном небе Петербурга.</p><p>Самые тяжёлые для них дни — дни, когда Артём подхватывает простуду. В это время он становится просто невыносим, потому что «37,2 — это не шутки, я могу умереть», и Себастьяну приходится ухаживать за этим большим ребёнком.</p><p>
  <i>— Я не хочу пить это лекарство. И мне жарко, вообще-то, — бурчит Дзюба из-под кокона из одеял, которым его так любезно накрыл Дриусси.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Тебе жарко, потому что у тебя озноб, — ворчит Себастьян, так как знает, что вскоре Артёму станет холодно, и он попросит укутать его еще одним одеялом. — Дай градусник, — Дриусси смотрит на показания и негромко цокает языком. — Я принесу тебе чай, — говорит он и целует Артёма в щёку.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Только не такой горячий, какой ты пьёшь! — кричит Дзюба вдогонку удаляющемуся на кухню Себастьяну, на что тот лишь смеётся.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Артём любит Себастьяна — вечно ходящего в его свитере, нежелающего уступать, спящего до обеда — такого родного.<br/>Себастьян любит Артёма — высокого, заботливого, вечно ребёнка.<p>Они оба очень разные, но они любят друг друга, и именно это их объединяет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>